Child of the Lion
|details = We've received a request from Wallenstein concerning that mysterious errand of his. Says he'd like to a bit more information. Says to come see him after you've gotten something more to tell. I shouldn't be making him pay danger rates now, should I? |step1 = /Already Friends/Rome/Christina near Church/ Oh! It's you! You come at a good time. I've just had news. Remember how I told you that I wanted to be of aid to my Father. Well, he told me at the time that "There are certain things that cannot be, no matter how hard you try." |step2 = /Reality/Rome/Christina/ I know that the world isn't so simple that hoping and making a bit of effort will get me everything. But my Father says that I can't become a fighter because I'm a girl. So he won't take me to the battlefield. He says that the best thing I can do is marry a good man and be a good wife. |step3 = /The Resolve of a Princess/Rome/Christina/ No one could be better than my Father. And I have no wish to see my country ruined by a lesser man, much less marry him. I am my father's child! If something happens to my Father, I am prepared to guide Sweden in his place. But I saw the look on my father's face. I dearly do not want to cause him pain and disappointment. |step4 = /To Be a Good Queen/Rome/Christina/ Father has doubts about my ability to rule Sweden. That's why he looked that way when I told him I wouldn't marry. So I must prove to him that even alone, I can handle the burden of rule. Even though I'm a women, even though I never marry, I will be a greater ruler than my Father! |step5 = /Small Regrets/Rome/Christina/ I know it's impossible, but I think I should have been born a son. My Father has been fighting wars since he took the throne. In the battle in Poland, I hear he took a wound that almost killed him. As a girl, I am unable to stand beside him in battle, unable to be his shield mate. That is not how it should have been. |step6 = /New Awareness/Rome/Wallenstein in Coliseum/ I guess I was thinking she was just a spoiled, ignorant, arrogant, twit of a girl, but the daughter of the Lion is a lioness. She knows what she wants. Its seems I misjudged her. Both she and most likely her father are aware of the risks of coming here. And they accept the responsibility for it. |step7 = /Her World/Rome/Wallenstein/ Neither Gustav II nor I will live long, especially if we continue to fight like we do. And when the King dies, Christina will cry. She'll learn pain. Only one who knows pain will be able to help the people of our war torn world. It's something that only Christina will be able to do. It's something to be proud of. |step8 = /To Admit Defeat/Rome/Wallenstein/ Tell Christina. She has beaten me. In time, I will visit to tell her personally. I pray she allows me to pay my respects to her in the proper fashion. I never imagined such a young heroine existed. Ha ha ha ha! |step9 = 5/Sweden's Heroine/Rome/Christina/ Christina's reasons for being there in Rome were neither selfish nor childish. In her striving to become a Queen greater than even her father, she had chosen to start by proving her worth against Wallenstein, to whom she had been compared. Hearing this, Wallenstein admitted defeat. I must take word of this to Christina. |stepfinal = Sweden's Heroine/// Fu fu fu! That was easier than I had thought it would be. I shall allow him to approach me. ...Wait, how is it that he know this? Knows about me? Darn! Why do I suddenly feel like I didn't win?! I'm beginning to see why my father said that about him. I have no choice but to recognize his ability as well. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 24 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Flower Growing in War |landarea = Rome |seaarea = Ionian Sea }}